X-ray technology has made many recent advances, particularly in the more sophisticated systems wherein large units are provided for taking X-rays of the object whether it be a human patient, or an industrial part that must be examined. Presently, there is a need for a small handheld X-ray unit with a self-contained power source for use in emergency field care, such as at the scene of a common accident. Since the accident scene may be chaotic, the need for a machine of considerable simplicity is required. For such units, exposure control should be simple and automatic, similar to an aim-and-shoot camera. More specifically, for such units it is desirable to turn the unit On, insert the receptor film, verify that the "Ready" light in On, and then aim and shoot.